Vandimion FAQ
Q: Where is the story located? ** A: Our story takes place on a world called Aezrya. On this world there are three continents. Our story takes place on the continent of Vandimion. * Q: Who inhabits this world? **'A: Aezrya/Vandimion has a wide range of humanoid and mythical creatures. New races, monsters and animals are always being discovered. The main races of Vandimion are the humans, elves, dwarves, minotaurs, orcs and goblins and the appropriate subraces (example: iron dwarf, high-elf, wood-elf, etc.).' * 'Q: What is the world’s governing system?' **'A: Aezrya has different governing systems, however Vandimion is united under one emperor and is ruled as a monarchy. Due to the vast size of the continent it is divided into kingdoms and each king is appointed by the emperor, but they do not govern beyond his supreme rule.' * 'Q: What social differences exist between the people?' **'A: The Empire of Vandimion has an advanced and elaborate class system to divide people into different tiers of highborne and lowborne classes. The Empire does not take kindly to races that are considered “less pure”. Only humans, elves, dwarves and halflings are protected by its laws, whilst other races such as orcs, minotaurs, goblins and demons are often discriminated against. In some parts of the Empire they are even outlawed and hunted.' * 'Q: How have historical events shaped Aezrya?' **'A: The world itself has been named after the elven sorceress Aezrya who ascended as a Goddess before the first era of mankind. She and other forces of good and evil has helped shape the world to what it is today through millenia.' * 'Q: How does Aezrya compare technologically to our own world?' **'A: Aezrya’s three continents are vastly different, and the only one that is “civilized” is Vandimion. Vandimions technology is based primarily on magic. The world would resemble medieval times in our own world, but it will also have technology like airships, gunpowder, cannons, siege machines, steamships and even simple trains in the very advanced parts of the empire.' * 'Q: What are people’s standards of living in Vandimion?' **'A: The standards of living vary vastly, just like in our own world. It depends on which race you belong to and what kingdom you reside in. The average human would be considered close to middle-class, working long days for a few meals a day and a decent home to live in.' * 'Q: Magic, how does it work on Aezrya?' **'A: Magic is the source of all life on Aezrya, and possible in the universe. All magic comes from the blood of the massive behemoths that used to roam the planet more than ten thousand years ago. When the behemoths died their blood would spill and give birth to all of which the world has today, and so magic runs through all living things on Aezrya. But, it is of finite supply - an expandable resource.' **'Magic is used by all kinds of creatures as a way of making life simpler, but in most cases it is used as a weapon for defensive or offensive purposes. There are six different main categories to magic, which are; fire, water, nature, air, shadow and death. The two latter ones are outlawed in the Empire, only a few scholars and mages are allowed to study these arts as they can be potentially devastating on a cataclysmic scale' * 'Q: What languages do people speak?' **'A: Every race and creature of the world has their own languages and dialects they communicate with, however after the Empire of Vandimion was formed, the “common tongue” became the unofficial native or first language in every corner of Vandimion.' * 'Q: What currencies are used in Vandimion?' **'A: The official currencies acceptable in the Empire are gold, silver and copper coins, each with their own value. Gold is the rarest and most valuable, only mined by the dwarves on behalf of the Empire. Humans and orcs have their own silver and copper mines. Copper pieces is the most common currency.' * 'Q: Is Aezrya a peaceful world?' **'A: The simple answer is no, it is not. Every living being on Aezrya is driven by the hunger of magic on some scale, and this hunger is often subconscious. This leads to conflict, and the world is riddled with it, big and small. Wars, murder, rape and pillaging are common occurences even in the heart of the Empire, and are often carried out in the most gruesome ways.' * 'Q: Is there a judicial system?' **'A: Yes, serious crimes are tried in a court that resemble those of our own world, with a seperate judge, jury and executioner. Punishments are typically handed out in three different ways; execution, torture and imprisonment.' * 'Q: Are there more cities and towns than those marked on the map?' **'A: Absolutely. Only the region capitals or otherwise very important cities/towns have been labelled on the map. There are endless more villages, towns, cities, harbours etc. to encounter. The same goes for landmarks and forests.'